London
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Camden; Chelsea; Piccadilly Circus; St. Martin's Hospital; Westminster | 1st = }} London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many horror films since the inception of the genre. It could be argued that modern horror itself was born of the "Gothic" literary movement that dominated England's Victorian era. Many elements of Victorian era horror also originate from actual events, the most famous of which is the notorious Jack the Ripper slayings that took place in the summer of 1888 in Whitechapel in London's East End. In terms of film history, the city's first appearance in a mainstream horror film was the lost silent film classic, London After Midnight starring silent film icon Lon Chaney, Sr.. London's first major appearance during the sound film era was in Tod Browning's 1931 adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula. One of the primary settings in the film is Carfax Abbey in Whitby; an estate purchased by Count Dracula and the main setting used in the film's climax. London was also used in the title for the 1935 Universal Pictures film Werewolf of London. In modern times, London has been a major backdrop in at least two different "monster" franchises. The first was Universal's action-packed remake of The Mummy, which included scenes showcasing the British Museum. The film's sequel, The Mummy Returns, gave audiences a broader view of the city and included a chase sequence through the streets of London involving the main characters and a horde of pursuing mummies. London was also a major setting in the 2002 post-Apocalyptic film 28 Days Later. One of the more memorable sequences from the film was when the main character, Jim, was wandering through the abandoned, desolate streets of Piccadilly Circus shouting "Hello!" London, as well as other regions in England were also used as the backdrop in the film's 2007 sequel 28 Weeks Later. Points of Interest ; 4 Whitehall Place: This is the former office location of the Metropolitan Police Service commissioner as well as where the original Scotland Yard was located. At one point, Sir Thomas Forsythe, was the director of Scotland Yard. Two of the personnel under his charge was Detective Inspector Evans and Police Constable Harkins. Along with a man named Paul Ames, they consulted about the recent murder of a pedestrian on Goose Lane, which was actually committed a werewolf named Wilfred Glendon. Werewolf of London (1935) ; Bedlington Hotel: In 1935, Doctor Wilfred Glendon turned into a werewolf and killed a chambermaid at the Bedlington Hotel. The murder was later reported to Scotland Yard. ; Falden Abbey: Falden Abbey was an old, abandoned monastery located on the outskirts of London. Paul Ames and Lisa Coombes used to play there when they were children. They reunited as adults in 1935, only this time she was known as Lisa Glendon. Paul and Lisa journeyed out to the abbey to watch the moon rise, but Lisa's husband, Wilfred Glendon, transformed into a werewolf and attacked her. Paul came to her rescue and was able to chase him off by beating him with his walking stick. ; Glendon Manor: Glendon Manor was the estate of Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his wife Lisa. He maintained a private laboratory at the manor in which he studied botany. Doctor Glendon hosted a special function of the Botanical Society whereupon he met the mysterious Doctor Yogami. Later, Wilfred transformed into a werewolf for the very first time in his home. ; Goose Lane: Goose Lane ran very close to the River Thames and bordered an affluent neighborhood as well as one that has been described as one of the worst slums in London. In 1935 werewolf Wilfred Glendon murdered a young blonde-haired woman on Goose Lane. The incident was reported in the London Dispatch the following day. ; London Dispatch: The London Dispatch was a newspaper that was in circulation at least as late as the mid-1930s. The London Dispatch printed a headline story about a young woman who had been savagely murdered by a wild animal on Goose Lane. ; London Zoological Gardens: The London Zoological Gardens was just an average public zoo. Werewolf Wilfred Glendon skulked about some of the animal cages at the zoo, a few of which contained caged wolves. While here, the werewolf attacked and killed the mistress of a zoo guard named Alf. ; River Thames: The River Thames flows through southern England. It is the longest river entirely in England and the second longest in the United Kingdom. A woman named Miss Ettie Coombes owned a large estate that was on the bank of the River Thames. She commented about how she loved smelling the breeze coming off the river and that it helped her to sleep at night. Films that take place in * 28 Days Later * 28 Weeks Later * An American Werewolf in London * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Hands of the Ripper * Haunting of Julia, The * Mummy (1932) * Mummy (1959) * Mummy (1999) * Old Dark House, The (1963) * Paranoiac * Phantom of the Opera (1962) * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Premature Burial (1962) * Quatermass II * Raw Meat * She-Wolf of London * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * Tower of London * Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The * Venom * Werewolf of London TV shows that take place in * Jekyll * She-Wolf of London Characters from * Alex Price * Arthur Holmwood * Claire Jackman * Eddie Jackman * Edward Hyde * Edwina Hyde * Elizabeth Matheson * Ernst Litauer * Ettie Coombs * Frank North * Gwen Cox * Harry Jackman * Henry Matheson * Hugh Renwick * Ian Matheson * J.S. Hirsch * John Brenner * Jonathan Harker * Julian Matheson * Kitty Jekyll * Lisa Glendon * Lucy Westenra * Mina Murray * Pam De Beaufort * Paul Allen * Paul Ames * Peter Syme * Renfield * Rupert Giles * Thomas Forsythe * Tom Jackman * Weller * Wilfred Glendon People who were born in * Adrian Cairns * Aida Young * Alan Hume * Alex Garland * Alfred Hitchcock * Andrew Lincoln * Anthony Hickox * Anthony Nelson Keys * Anthony Stewart Head * Bernard Rose * Bill Lenny * Boris Karloff * Brenda Cowling * Bruce Payne * Cary Elwes * Charles Saunders * Chris Claremont * Chris Ryman * Christopher Lee * Claude Rains * Colin Bucksey * Daniel Sharman * David Kossoff * David Schneider * Denholm Elliott * Dinah Sheridan * Don Leaver * Eleanor Summerfield * Elizabeth Bradley * Elsa Lanchester * Finola Hughes * Freddie Francis * Freddie Highmore * Frederick Kerr * Gerald Savory * Geoffrey Burridge * George Innes * Gwen Watford * Harry Bromley Davenport * Harry Fielder * Helena Bonham Carter * Idris Elba * Imogen Poots * Jack Asher * Jack Huston * Jake Weber * John Bolton * John Boorman * John Gilling * John Hough * John Salthouse * Jon Pertwee * Joseph Morgan * Kate Beckinsale * Keir Gilchrist * Kevin Connor * Kevin Stoney * Kiefer Sutherland * Kim Thomson * Lenora Crichlow * Leslie Norman * Lionel Atwill * Louis Mansi * Lucy Gutteridge * Luke Mably * Mark A. Sheppard * Mark Frankel * Mary Shelley * Michael Carreras * Monty Norman * Naomie Harris * Natasha Richardson * Oliver Reed * Paterson Joseph * Patrick Macnee * Peter Safran * Piers Haggard * Ray Panthaki * Rhona Mitra * Richard Coleman * Richard Dwyer * Robert Fuest * Robert Paynter * Robin Vidgeon * Robin Sachs * Roy Ward Baker * Sean Pertwee * Stephen Norrington * Sydney Bromley * Terence Fisher * Timothy Spall * Val Guest * Wolf Mankowitz People who passed away in * Aida Young * Alan Gibson * Ben Cross * Bram Stoker * Brian Glover * Cavada Humphrey * Christine Hargreaves * Dawn Addams * Eleanor Summerfield * Frank Singuineau * Frederick Kerr * Garfield Morgan * Geoffrey Burridge * Gwen Watford * Hamilton Deane * Humphrey Searle * James Bernard * John Hollingsworth * Kevin Stoney * Leslie Norman * Mark Frankel * Mark Robson * Michael Carreras * Michael Gough * Michael Ripper * Richard Marden * Ralph Bates * Robert Paynter * Roy Ward Baker * Roy William Neill * Terence Fisher * Valerie Hobson External Links * London at Wikipedia * London at the Holosuite * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:England